Rebirth
by MysticMaiden 18
Summary: Summary: HPyuioh cross oevr.Striking a deal with the gods,yami was able to be reborn in another realm, as Harry potter.Awaitig his 16 birthday he will regain his past memories,and be reunited with his love to face his true destiny.YYY yoi
1. Chapter 1

_Well this is my first attempt of a crossover; hope you like it. I have read many similar crossovers of this type, but im trying a new approach. _

_I would like your opinion whether I should continue it or not._

_Hope you would give this story a chance and review._

_Flash back: A history_

_Yami placed his hand on the doors handle as he felt his heart break. He wanted to turn around and take a last look at his aibou, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to look at his aibou and not go back._

_He could feel tears falling down his aibous face. He moved his hand to his temple taking in the last moments he would have the connection with his aibou his love and his life._

_As he put his foot through the door he could hear the voices of his family and people. But they weren't his home or life anymore. Yami, he heard footsteps run toward him, and felt he felt yugis small hands wrap around his waist as he cried burying his face in Yami chest._

_'' I can't live without you Yami, I just can't.''_

_''Aibou you cant come its not your time, this is a journey I have to do alone little one.'' I promise to wait for you; he bent down and wiped the tears from his aibous face._

_Don't be sad aibou; ill be always here he placed his hand over the aibous heart._

_'' Your memories and love will keep a part of me alive in this realm, the better part of me.'' _

_He got up and tried to undo Yugis grip, suddenly as a flash enveloped them and both Yami and Yugi disappeared as the door closed._

_**Rebirth**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Green eyes opened to the world, dripping tears the images didn't want to leave him alone. The boy hunted his dreams; he didn't understand why his soul filled with so much pain as it called for the boy who wouldn't come.

Heading toward the window he sat down and watched the sunrise. Ever since he returned from Hogwarts, he woke up before sunrise watching the rays slowly lighting up the sky giving sooth and comforting feeling.

His mind went back to the dream that was constantly hunting him; he closed his eyes remembering those violet eyes which brought him a sense of happiness and the same time sadness as he remembered them. He knew that he had changed over the summer; he was no longer the young boy who was reckless and emotional.

Sirius death no longer hunted him, he had made a mistake but he did not blame himself. His eyes narrowed as he remembered Dumbeldor, he will never forgive the man for manipulating him all these years he had used him, forcing him to suffer over a prophecy. A prophecy that ruled his life destroying it as each day passed.

He will no longer be a pawn in their hands, he won't throw his life for people that would throw him aside or condemn him when he makes a mistake or falls. He will fight for what he sees right and believes in, not because what others want

He sighed sadly, feeling pain and guilt as he remembered the young tri colored hair youth.

_Dreams_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Harry watched as the seal closed around him even though he had never been through these memories of a monster battle filled his mind. He remembered his name and most importantly he remembered his aibou. He was suddenly pushed out of the way, looking at who pushed him his eyes widened in shock, as his heart slowly broke._

_The seal only needs the both of us, ill let it take me instead._

_Aibou", beloved please. "_

_Yami stared at Yugi whose eyes where filled with so much love and forgiveness, as the seal took him away. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of dream sequence_

''Get down here boy''.

Harry sighed he wanted to desperately send the man to the shadow realm, his memories where hazy. But he remembered some of his past life now all he needed was to find his love.

''Aibou'' he whispered and turned around heading toward the kitchen. On turning around he missed the blur of tri colored hair, which was followed by a man dressed in purple robes.

He entered the kitchen hearing dudlys fake tears. Dudly sat at the kitchen table

demanding pancakes from his mother who was telling him they had no pancake mix.

Uncle Vernon walked up to Harry and shoved a handful of bills in his hands.

''Listen boy; go get some pancakes and come back home right away".

''If your let those pancakes grow cold, it will be your neck"

Harry stared coldly back and fought to remain calm. Taking a shortcut on is way home he felt a hand cover his mouth and pulled him into a dark ally. As soon as the arms loosened he pulled out his wand and turned to face his attackers.

His voice got caught in his throat, looking into the tall figure 'Dark magician is it you''. The usual blank face filled with emotion and broke into a smile.

'' It's nice to see you again Pharaoh.''

"Yami" on hearing the name his beloved had given him a long time ago. He saw a beautiful young woman dressed in white robes. He looked at her cherubic face and the tri colored hair that fell to her waist. Looking into her eyes, he felt happiness and hope course through his vein.

His voice shook as he muttered one word that would change his life and give him back what he had lost.

''Aibou".

_To be continued…_

_Wow can't believe it's done._

_Well what do you think is it good enough to continue? _

_Review and tell me do you think it's worth continuing or not._

_The review button awaits your command._


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank all my great reviewers, I really appreciate it your response._

_I will try my best to update as much as I can._

_This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers._

_**Rebirth**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The end of the road, and a beginning of a new Life**_

_Flash back_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Yami" on hearing the name his beloved had given him a long time ago. He saw a beautiful young woman dressed in white robes. He looked at her cherubic face and the tri colored hair that fell to her waist. Looking into her eyes, he felt happiness and hope course through his vein._

_His voice shook as he muttered one word that would change his life and give him back what he had lost._

_''Aibou"._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aibou is it really you.""

The tri colored girl continued to stare at Yami as tears stained her pink tainted cheeks. Yami knew that the girl was Yugi, the cherubic face and the soft violet eyes that only adorned his beloveds' features.

He suddenly felt hands wrapping around his neck as she cried into his shirt. He leaned against the wall rocking her softly while rubbing her back it broke his heart to see so much pain and sadness in her aurora, especially if it was because of him.

She looked up meeting his gaze," Your really here it's not a dream, or a vision of your pains your really here".

He placed his hand on her cheek, '' I promise I will never leave you again, you're my life. ''

"All my life I had the feeling that their was some part of me missing, which was slowly eating me away."

'' Now that I have found my other, I won't be going anywhere.''

The Dark Magician gave a small cough; "We need to leave the watchers that Dumbledor sent to watch you are following the energy readings the shadow realm is giving."

"They will be here in a few minutes, we have to go."

Moving away from Yami, Yugi stared back a smile light up her features. Yami gazed into her eyes seeing the first sign of happiness in the eyes which had been clouded with sorrow and pain, from what it had seen over the harsh years.

Taking off the millennium puzzle from her neck she handed it to Yami.

''Yugi I cant, it rightfully belongs to you now.''

Shaking her head she placed the puzzle in his had,'' It's always been yours Yami; it's a part of you, like me."

Reluctantly he agreed and placed the puzzle around his neck. It stared to glow and Yami felt a sooth and comforting feeling as the shadows wrapped affectionately around him welcoming back their long lost child. His dark hair was replaced with the tri colored hair which he loved. He was no longer the scrawny kid who lived at Private Drive, but a muscled youth, with a slight tan.

Feeling a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders, he was no longer alone he had his Aibou, and his loyal monsters with him. Yes he will make Voldemort pay for all the pain and death he had caused. Shaking his head he followed the portal that the Dark Magician had opened and followed holding yugis' hand.

Yami looked around surprised at what he was seeing; it seemed that while Yugi was in the shadow realm she had built a dwelling for her and their monsters. Yami followed Yugi who seemed lost in her thought. Staring at the hallway occupants as they passed, he couldn't help but smile seeing his monsters once more who where considered family.

His vision was blurred with a ball of brown hair flying happily around him. He chuckled as he stretched his hand out to Kuribo and hugged the small creature who was happily settling himself in Yamis' arms.

Yugi smiled happy to see Kuribo in Yamis arms, the monster hadn't been himself since Yami was reborn as the young wizard. She gazed longingly feeling a little jealous toward the young duel monster. She wanted to be held like that, but she couldn't she was afraid to see reject in his eyes when she tells him that she had been watching all those years and didn't interfere.

Yami stared at Yugi as he sensed his Aibou troubled emotions through their link, he smiled happy that their link had returned even though it wasn't strong like before. He didn't understand why Yugi felt like she had betrayed him; he knew that the gods had made Yugi vow not to interfere until he was 16. Walking toward her he pulled her into an embrace, forgetting for the moment the small monster in his arms.

Yugi sighed feeling Yamis assurance and loves fill her. She stared at him in shock their link.

''Yami our link'' she whispered, as he brought her lips to hers.

The kiss was soft, holding so much recurrence and comfort that helped ease her troubled soul. Their kiss was broken as they heard the duel monster squeal, Yami looked at Kuribo giving him a sheepish smile as he apologized.

Yugi laughed, as she shook her head this was the first time she had laughed since Yami had been placed on the Dursleys step. Their was nothing more then she wanted to go there and take him away, but she had agreed to the gods deal she wasn't to interfere with Yamis life till he reached 16.

''Priestess", Yugi turned around as she watches the Dark Magician approach followed by his young apprentice. She smiled seeing the Dark magician girl fidget with the hem of her skirt as she tried to restrain herself from running to Yami. At the end her resolve broke and ran up to the pharaoh hugging him as she cried.

Mahodo stared disapprovingly at his charge, but he was really masking a smile that was starting to break through his usually cold features.

Turning she scowled playfully at the shadow monster.

''How many timed did I ask you to call me Yugi".

Shaking his head slightly he gave the same answer he gave every time, "You command the shadow realm and I am a monster in your deck".

She walked up to him and gave him a hug ''No Mahodo your family not just a shadow monster''. He couldn't stop a smile form on his face, he was happy to see Yugi going back to her true self.

Bending down he returned the hug, they broke apart as they heard a muffled laughter behind them. Turning around she saw Yami smiling.

''Should I be jealous" Yugi laughed and walked up to Yugi and gave him a peck on the cheek.

''No love, my heart has room for one man, beside Manna (Dark Magician Girl) already has her eyes on him and I don't envy the one who would meet the end of her staff if they try to get between them.''

''Isn't that right Mahodo" raising an eyebrow at the shadow monster, who managed to get a faint blush. Manna smiled evilly and placed a kiss on his lips, and ran off. Mahodo face turned into a darker shade of red as he stood shock staring at the air, mumbling to himself he turned around and left.

Yugi and Yami smiled at the Duel monster, they both knew of his feelings toward Manna but he was too hard headed to admit it. As Yami turned facing Yugi, as he was about to talk he was cut off.

''Well look what the devil brought in, nice seeing you Pharaoh.''

Turning around his mouth fell open from surprise ''YOU".

''Oh close that big mouth of yours before you swallow us all, did you think that you were the only one to have a deal with the gods.''

_Hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well._

_Thank you for giving my story a chance. You guys rock._

_So what do you think, review all comments are welcomed._

_Review and unleash your inner soul. The review button awaits you._


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to thank all my great reviewers, I really appreciate it your response._

_I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I was so caught up I'm my quizzes that started after the exams I was too busy. _

_Thanks for waiting and I promise to update sooner next time._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Rebirth**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Meetings of old enemies and new partnerships form**_

_Previous chapter_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_''Well look what the devil brought in, nice seeing you Pharaoh.''_

_Turning around his mouth fell open from surprise ''YOU"._

_''Oh close that big mouth of yours before you swallow us all, did you think that you were the only one to have a deal with the gods.''_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bakura stared at Yami as he leaned against the wall, he couldn't help but smirk as he watched Yugi trying to restrain him from attacking him. It had been a long time since he had pissed the pharaoh and he had come to miss their daily quarrels.

Yugi couldn't help but sigh as she tried to calm Yami down seeing that he would continue to ignore her she swapped her hand hitting the backside of his head.

"Hey".

Yami turned his gaze back to Bakura who was laughing as he held his sides.

"It seems that your hikari holds you on a tight leach Pharaoh."

"One more word out of you Bakura and I promise I will tell Ryou".

Bakura paled, he would prefer facing Seto's blue eyes then facing his hikari wrath.

Yugi continued to stare at the former tomb robber satisfied to see the affects of her words.

"Yami, please would you try to be civil with each other for once Bakura has been helping me all these years protecting you".

Nodding Bakura turned to Yugi "The member of the order who was following the Pharaoh is on his way to alert the manipulative old fool."

"I don't know why you can't let me send my man eating bug and finish him off."

Yugi sighed" Bakura you know we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, much less allow Dumbledore to discover anything about the shadow realm he would end up recruiting us to his side one way or another".

"Well the others are waiting", as they where leaving the Dark magician girl approached Yugi and whispered something in her ear.

"Bakura please take Yami their something I have to do".

"I'll see you their Yami''; giving his hand a squeeze she turned around and left.

Yami and Bakura continued to walk silently down the hall.

"Bakura".

Bakura turned around staring blankly back.

"Thank you for helping Yugi and staying by her side all this time I guess I owe you a debt".

Bakura shook his head "No Yami, were friends now I suppose I left behind my resentment before returning to the land of the living."

"Actually I'm the one who owes you both, if it wasn't for Yugi asking the gods to bring me back I wouldn't be with my Hikari".

Yami put out his hand "I would be happy to be your friend Bakura", Bakura shook his hand.

"But still a pharaoh that is part porcupine, no wonder you never was able to catch me how could any air get to that head of yours to accomplish the process of planning."

"Bakura", Yami growled and ran after the tomb robber determined to finish him off once and for all.

Yami tripped as he followed Bakura into a room, he shook his head, and growled once more as he heard the tomb robber laugh.

"Why You".

"It seems that the king of games was finally brought down by a mere thief."

"You wait a minute Kaiba, if I recall this correctly you where never able to beat the pharaoh."

"Shut up Bakura".

"But Hikari" Bakura wined staring at Ryou trying to hide.

Ryou knocked Bakura on the head, "One more word and I promise that you will be sleeping on the couch for the next few days."

Yami looked around shocked to see all his friends, but his vision was soon obscured with what looked suspiciously like blond hair.

"Great to see you again Yami, and don't mind Seto one more word and he will be joining Bakura on the couch." Joey then backed off allowing his other friends to greet Yami.

After some tears, the excitement died and they all sat down waiting for Yugi.

_Yugi prove_

_Yugi walked silently through the black's estate the shadows surrounding her hiding her presence from the house residence. Entering the living room he saw a young freckled red head asleep next to what seemed like a bushy haired blond whose head was on his chest. _

_She knew that they where both of Yami's school friends, she smiled and thanked them silently for helping and caring for Yami all these years. Wishing them a peaceful sleep she continued on heading toward the room where the order was gathered. _

"_But Dumbledore you can't be serious we have to go and look for him." But she was cut off by an older voice._

"_Now Molly it would be alright I'm sure he is alright we detected no death eaters in the area and Voldemort had been quite the last few month, and he has been only gone for an hour I'm sure will find him by the afternoon."_

_Yugi listened as they continued on with the meeting a she stood at the corner at the far end of the room. She wasn't worried about their search Yami would remain in the shadow realm till it was time to go to the train station._

_But Voldemorts lack of activity worried her she knew that he was planning on something that deals with Salazar's grave, but her monsters couldn't find anything about it so far._

_She sighed and leaned against the wall planning what they would do next no matter what happens Voldemort must be killed before he ventures any deeper or it will be the end for all of them"._

_To be continued..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for not updating for so long, our house is being repainted and my mom unplugged our computer, and I'm currently using my laptop which doesn't want to download my fictions so I'm doing it on the campus computers. _

_Hope you liked the new chapters._

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and readers you guys are the best thanks for the constant support and all those great reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_First I want to send a thanks to all you great readers and reviewers; this story wouldn't be here without you._

_Sorry it took so long I wanted to update all my fictions at once and I was busy writing two new ones._

_Hope you enjoy this Chapter as well._

_Hopefully I will be able to update sooner next time._

_I'm still searching for a beta reader so if anyone wants to apply my email is on my profile or just send me yours on a review._

_I've downloaded two new fictions please check them out and tell if they are worth continuing or not ones a mega man, and the other is a shaman king fiction._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Rebirth**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Choices…_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi listened as they continued on with the meeting a she stood at the corner at the far end of the room. She wasn't worried about their search Yami would remain in the shadow realm till it was time to go to the train station._

_But Voldemort lack of activity worried her she knew that he was planning on something that deals with Salazar's grave, but her monsters couldn't find anything about it so far._

_She sighed and leaned against the wall planning what they would do next no matter what happens Voldemort must be killed before he ventures any deeper or it will be the end for all of them"._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami, Yami….

Opening his eyes he scowled at the person who had woke him up; he hadn't had such a peaceful sleep as long as he can remember. As his vision cleared his scowl turned into a soft smile as he realized it was Ryo.

Is their something wrong?

No, but everyone left for lunch so I guess we have to hurry if we want to eat anything.

Yami frowned as he looked around the room.

Ryo where is Yugi?

He shrugged, don't know but she is usually late so we got used to it. Come on Manna cooking is a blast I want to catch dessert at least. Pulling Yami along he quickly left the room mentally warning Bakura to save Yami something as well.

_Yugi Prove_

_She watched all the members of the order leave the room, she shook her head Dumbledore was a fool and he was going to take down the whole world with him._

_Her thoughts drove her back to Salazar one of the founder's f Hogwarts, they where fools, they had attacked Salazar because they simply didn't understand the dark magic he was using._

_Not many knew but Salazar was actually Seto apprentice before he had returned back to the others to build the school. Finding no purpose that would keep him in Egypt after the ritual he chose to return back to his homeland and find a worthy apprentice to learn the shadow realm magic._

_But the others where too afraid and had concluded that he had turned against them and was to be destroyed. But after his death hid body had disappeared hidden, he had kept some ancient artifacts that where powerful and very dangerous if they would fall into Voldemort hands. _

_Staring at her hand she laughed bitterly wondering how Dumbledore would react if he knew that Salazar true hair was currently under his nose. Talking out a pendulum from her robes which had been inherited in her family as long as she can remember, yes Dumbledore my Great Grandfathers blood will not go to waste when the time comes the wizarding world will know the true face of Salazar heir. Silently she disappeared, leaving a feeling of unease in the households occupants._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Growling at the thief he snatched the last piece of pie from his hand.

Mine, he stated simply and quickly gobbled it down giving the tomb robber no chance in stealing it back.

Why you...

He was silenced as Ryo pushed a piece of carrot into Bakura mouth; enough kio. You had three pieces so far if you keep on going at this rate you will be joining me in the gym again Anna misses you.

Bakura cringed no pie was worth going to that place, he stopped himself from whimpering as he remembered the trainer Anna, she would squeeze him every time he took Ryo there. He absently massaged his arm that had been bruised on several occasions as the muscled trainer made her affection clear to the white haired youth.

''Oh, Bakura I didn't know that women scared you, poor thing.''

That's it as Bakura was about to swing his fist into Yami face he suddenly felt his hands freeze.

''When are you two ever going to grow up?''

Everyone turned and saw Yugi staring at Bakura. Feeling arms wrap around her waist she smiled and let Bakura go.

Leaning back she moved to the table and proceeded to tell the others what she heard during the meeting.

''Its seems like we have to start moving.''

Yugi turned to Kaiba and nodded ''Yes it is.''

''Start what Aibou.''

''Well Voldemort destruction of course''

'', Yami what would you say on having Seto teach you this coming semester.''

Both turned to Yugi and screamed

''What……?.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope the chapter was worth the waiting._

_Don't forget to check out my other fictions, and possibly review_

_Author winks, and throws flowers around for everyone._

_Happy Valentine everyone. _

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_Thanks to all my great reader and reviewers you are the best._


	5. Chapter 5

_The exams are finally over, know I am free to update as much as I want to. _

_Sorry for not updating for so long, I was piled with exams and assignments._

_I want to thank all my great readers and reviewers._

_You guys are the best A little surprise AWAITS YOU at the end of the chapter._

_Enjoyyyy!_

_Flash Back..._

_Yugi turned to Kaiba and nodded ''Yes it is.''_

_''Start what Aibou.''_

_''Well Voldemort destruction of course''_

_Yami what would you say on having Seto teach you this coming semester.''_

_Both turned to Yugi and screamed _

_''What……?. _

_Rebirth_

_Chapter 5_

_Catching up_

Pushing the door open, Yugi entered her room followed by a grumbling Yami.

"Aibou, please reconsider that/please change your mind. I can't stand him even after all this time. You can't expect me to be with him in the same room all through the school year."

He turned around as he heard Yugi chuckle from across the room.

"You have spent all your time as pharaoh and your childhood with Seth you had spent all those year as a pharaoh with Seto as your high Priest and advisor. Beside, don't tell me you can't deal with Seto now because I know you can."

Walking up to him she placed a kiss near his mouth. "At least you don't have to deal with him not believing in magic anymore "Since his memories are back he is much calmer than before."

"Humph, we are talking about the same Seth who betrayed me at the end of my rule."

Elbowing him at the side she smirked. "You know that Seth couldn't help that his father was controlling him, and he did participate in the ritual." Resting her hand gently on his shoulder she continued: "Don't worry even though he claims to keep Joey on a tight leash it seems that instead both Joey and Mokuba have that leash around Seto. He certainly is now more down to earth. He knows he will have to behave if he doesn't want to sleep on the couch, a sex deprived Seto is not a happy one love." Leaning against his shoulder she continued to burry her face in his jacket. Gently he laid his arms around her and after stay like this for a few seconds she whispered: "I missed you."

"So have I Aibou" He answered as silent as she, enjoying her smaller body which was pressed against him. "But, I must admit these feminine body suits you well love."

He winced as he felt Yugi sinking her teeth into his ear. "Don't push it Yami or you will be joining Seto on the coach."

He bit back a moan, as he felt Yugi's hands brush below his belt, as she continued to nibble his ear.

"Hmm you're sweating love. Is their something wrong?" she whispered seductively, her warm breath caressed his ear.

"You know that I won't be able to stop myself if you keep this up." It took all his self control to keep himself from jumping her.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop", she continued on kissing his neck.

Pulling her attention away from his neck, he pressed her lips against hers. Without breaking the kiss he pushed her back against the bed.

"Hah, pay up Bakura" Joey smiled as the white haired tomb robber took out his wallet while cursing.

"Blasted horny Pharaoh."

"Bakura there you are I was looking for you, it's late and I want to go to bed, and…"

Ryo stopped talking as he heard moans across the door Bakura and Joey where leaning against and blushed as he realized what was going on. But his blush soon turned to a scowl as noticed the green notes Joey was holding.

"You two weren't spying and betting on them sleeping together did you?" Walking up to Bakura he pulled his ear.

The former tomb robber stared at his fuming hikari while balancing his choices either lie or tell the truth. Taking one more look he felt a spark of fear which he hasn't felt since he lost all his family during the massacre of his village. Deciding that taking a chance and spending a night on the couch would be better then loosing his life he made his decision. "Ryou it was a harmless bet." He said in a desperate attempt to ease the anger of the younger man.

"Harmless?" Ryou glared at the former tomb robber. "We will see how harmless this is as you think about it on the couch."

"But hikari…"

"Don't hikari me! One more word and it will be two days! I'd make it 2 weeks but I don't want a sexually frustrated tomb robber on the loose. So be grateful!"

Pulling Bakura along Ryou turned to Joey. "I am going to count to five. If you're not gone by then I'll tell Yami tomorrow morning what you two did, and I don't think that even Yugi would take your little bet nicely and safe you."

"1...2...3…" Ryou began the counting but didn't make it to the four because he started chuckling as he watched Joey disappear down the hallway immediately after reaching the three. He looked the tomb robber in the eyes and said: "Now let's get your couch ready' he continued to chuckle as he dragged grumbling Bakura behind him.

_Next Morning…_

Groaning he closed his eyes once more as he felt the sunlight rays the sun rays shining in his eyes. He smiled as he watched Yugi's head rise slightly up and down as she lay across his chest. Suddenly he heard a sound of tapping. He turned around and was surprised to see Hedwig waiting outside the window.

Laying Yugi's head gently back on the pillow he his jeans on and headed towards the widow letting his beloved owl in. "After laying Yugi's head gently back on the pillow which caused the girl to stir lightly he quickly put on his jeans and headed towards the window. He opend the window silently, thus allowing his beloved owl flow into the room.

"Hello girl," he whispered and smiled as she fluttered her wings and settled down on his shoulder.

"Looks like someone missed you Yami."

Surprised the ex-Pharaoh turned towards the bed and saw Yugi half sitting with the blanket covering her breast. Yami smiled walking to the bed and bend down to place a kiss on his Aibou's lips.

"Good morning." he said lovingly.

He suddenly felt Hedwig nibble his ear slightly. "Looks like someone is jealous "chuckling he turned his head he noticed a message which was tied to Hedwig's leg.

"Hmm" Inspecting the message he recognized Hermione's handwriting. Sitting back on the bed he proceeded to read the message. Placing her head on his shoulder Yugi joined him, her eyes narrowed. She was not surprised on the message contents, but was surprised that the order was acting this fast.

"It looks like they are looking for a map to Salazar tomb. According to Hermione Salazar had entrusted an unknown family member to a medallion of some sort." he resumed thoughtfully.

Yugi watched as he moved to the window crushing the note in his hands and continued speaking his voice bitter. "Seems that Dumbledore won't stop meddling in my affairs, until he his sure that I am totally under his control. The fool I am no longer that naïve child I was."

Wrapping the sheet securely around her she got up and hugged him. "You're not alone anymore Yami! You have me, Joey, Seto, Mokuba and even the tomb robber." She gently caressed his cheek and he leaned in her touch "you're not alone anymore."

You can always stay with us and never go back." Yami was about to talk but she placed one of her fingers on his lips, "but I know that you would never abandon your friend and those who need your help."

Suddenly she left Yami's side and stood behind the door giving him a wink she pulled the door open and laughed as she saw Ryo's and Malik's yami along with Joey pile on the ground.

Giving them a slight kick she said playfully angry: "And what do you guys want here?" she asked feigned angry. The three laughs embarrassed. Yugi glared playfully and said: "You guys better get out of here. If you don't have something better to do than to spy after Yami and me you can use your time to call the others to a meeting after breakfast."

They moved to leave the room but stopped and looked around because Yami said grinning: "Oh, but Aibou. We can't leave them without a parting gift."

Raising her eyebrow Yugi smiled as she saw Hedwig move from Yami's shoulder to settle back on his arm

"I believe I heard a bet going on outside our bedroom door last night. Looking at Joey and Bakura gulping he smirked. "You wont believe how alerted you can get of your surroundings after all these years if you live that I did."

Bakura and Joey paled continued moving toward the door slowly, turning around they found that Marik was already gone.

"Traitor…" they mumbled.

"Hedwig sick him." ordered Yami and the owl flew attacking the two Yami's.

They all disappeared down the hall followed by Hedwig screeching.

To be continued…..

_Hope you liked the new chapter. _

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and readers you guys are the best thanks for the constant support and all those great reviews._

This is a sneak preview on the upcoming chapter, a little gift to make up this long wait for the new chapter

Enjoy!

"Ouch!"

"Stop acting like a bunch of babies!" Ryo smiled as he continued to bandage their wounds.

"Curse that stupid owl!" Bakura muttered.

"Well you did bring it upon yourself!" Scowling at the bandaged Yami's, Ryo couldn't help but smirk as he heard Bakura yelp as he tightened the bandage around the tomb robber's forehead.

A small chuckle escaped Ryo's lips as he remembered watching Joey and the rest of the Yami's running down the hall with Hedwig picked their heads. Even Marik who had escaped earlier was hunted down. He doubted that Malik would allow his Yami to sleep with him any time soon. Malik had escaped with minor injuries as his Yami was attacked while they where busy in a French kiss.

"Looks like Hedwig did a rough job on you guys." said a voice from the door.

Turning around Ryo saw Yugi walk in.

"Sorry guys but you did push too far this time."

Joey smiled slightly "It's alright Yugi we did ask for it. Ryo had warned us but we choose to ignore him."

"Scouts honor that I'll never do this again." Placing a hand behind his head he smiled sheepishly as Yugi walked in.

"It's alright Joey. Well, Yami wants us all to meet once more; both I and Seto have briefed him earlier. Well, Yami wants us to meet once more to discuss our next plans. Seto and I have already briefed him. But we have still things to decide before he leaves."

Yugi sighed and sat on the couch. She didn't want Yami to leave but he had to go back to Hogwarts .They needed to keep the students safe Voldemort was planning something, that involved Hogwarts but what they weren't sure.

Feeling Joey's wrap his arm around her she smiled slightly leaning into the hug.

_Writer winks and throws gifts to everyone._

_Hope you enjoyed it. _

_Yugi and Yami raised a glass with everyone else congratulating Bettina for her effort._

_Bakura nodded taking a swing from his bear just imagine the horrors we could have seen._

_A sound of a razor was heard, turning around Bakura saw writer holding a razor with a smirk on her face, taking off in desperate attempt to save his hair he was soon caught and the room was showered with white hair._

_Writer lets out an evil laugh and runs off._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for being so late this time, college was a mess as usual I was taking two crash courses the last month that I couldn't find the time to update but thankfully that's over now, and we are going back to a normal pace. _

_Thank you for waiting._

_A special thanks to all my reviewers and readers and to my Beta reader for helping me finish this chapter you guys are the best._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6**

**The train ride**

Leaning against the car window Harry sighed as he watched the sites pass by through his green eyes. He sighed sadly and turned his view to the blond who was currently driving the car. It pained him to leave Yugi behind after finally finding her. Her he chuckled as he remembered Yugi's female form, but he love Yugi none the less no matter what form Yugi would take him would remain his lover, his saviour from the dark prison of the millennium puzzle.

"Come on dude it's only for a while. You'll be meeting Kaiba on the train anyway" Joey chuckled as he adjusted the cars mirror.

The green eyes shifted to a glare as it came in contact with his friends honey colored ones. "If you are trying to cheer me up Joey you're not doing a very good job, you know?"

"Nah, that's going to be Seto's job, you two will probably be too busy to strangle each other then to let your sexual frustration get to you."

"If you don't stop with your humorless jokes, some very special parts of yours will be visiting the shadow realm soon."

Joey winced. "Sure buddy, my lips are sealed. Promise, I'll be good."

Yami rolled his eyes and continued to watch the view as they approached the station.

He watched the car slowing down and coming to a stop as they arrived at the train station. Harry leaned against the neighboring car watching in amusement as Joey tried to get the trunk out of the trunk and cursing all the way because it was rather difficult. Of course he could have helped but thinking back on the last few days he decided that Joey could do well without his help. Noticing Joey was sending a death glare at him he chuckled, and shrugged.

Half an hour later …

Joey sighed as he brought the cart into a stop. Looking at the barrier separating Yami from his goal he turned his gaze to his friend. Since the day that Yami and Yugi disappeared through the gate, their bodies had stopped aging, so now even thought he was technically older then Yami, his appearance, as he still looked the way he did with 18. He placed his hand in his friend's no longer spiky hair. It had returned back to their original black and messy look as Yami looks returned to that's of Harry Potter after leaving the shadow realm.

Bending down he pulled Yami into a hug," Be careful, alright? We are here now Yami, a family. We won't leave you alone ever again."

"Joey…" Yami replied as his eyes softened.

"Nah, don't worry about me and take care of Seto, will yah? His nose would be stuck in the clouds if someone doesn't pull him back down once in a while."

"Sure. Take care Joe and torture that tomb raider for me", replied Yami smiling as he stared fondly at the older blond.

Joey gave him a wink "Don't worry, will do."

Turning around Harry grabbed hold of his cart and started to move toward the barrier, but he was stopped by Joey just before he went through it. "Here" the blond shoved a small parcel into his hand. "Yugi said that this is a family heirloom she was keeping for you." Yami took it and was about to go but again his friend's voice caused him to stop as he said: "Oh and I promised to give you this."

Yami blinked as he felt Joey press his lips against his. A few seconds later the blonde's lips left Yami's and chuckling he took off, leaving the shocked Pharaoh to stare at his retreating form.

"Joey…………." Yami screamed out, after recovering from his surprise as people looked sternly at the short black haired youth screaming out in frustration.

A few minutes later…

Moving the dark bands from his eyes he shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. He had chosen to sit at the back at the train, perhaps so that Hermione and the others would not find him soon. He fingered the package that Joey had given him. 'Yugi...' he thought sadly. The last few weeks where like one long beautiful dream, his heart and soul ached to go back to the shadow realm and to his love.

But he could not abandon his friends here now and those who have fought to keep him safe all those years. He gave out a bitter laugh as he pulled out the Dark Magician card from his pocket.

"Looks like we are together again my old friend" he whispered gently and thoughtfully as he fingered the card gently, drawing comfort from having his old friend and protector by his side once more.

"Looks like we are both always fated to battle for the world side by side." And with this remembering for whom he fought for another name popped up in his mind: "Sirius…" his thoughts turned to his godfather he was one of the few he actually trusted, "Please be safe…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione_…

She leaned against the wall watching the students move back and forth through the train. Several people had mentioned seeing Harry earlier as he got on the train, but no one knew where he had disappeared off to. Ron gave her a glare as he passed her moving further down the hall. She knew that he was mad that she wasn't helping him search for Harry, but she respected that Harry needed his space for now. What they had to say to Harry could wait A sigh escaped her lips. Harry was like the brother she never had and of course she too cared deeply for him but she knew they had to wait till he was ready.

But nevertheless never the less her lips formed a small smile as she headed toward the compartment Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Seeing them she noted that Neville who had grown a few more inches over the summer and while loosing the naïve look his face had become more defined, along with Luna, who was holding the Quibblers upside down as usual but still watching those around her with care. Who knew what was in store for them but as long as they where together Voldemort can throw whatever he wants at them they would help Harry fight him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny_…

She turned her head as the compartment door opened and smiled as she saw Hermione settle down and pulling a book from her bag and began reading it. 'Same old Hermione' she thought. 'Some things never change.' Ginny felt herself a frown as her thoughts strayed to her brother. She was worried about him because he had become temperamental and more protective over Harry since Sirius had died. He no longer trusted Dumbledore or any of the adults in the magic community excluding Professor Lupin; he had mentioned that he will never forgive them for throwing their burdens and the outcome of their prejudice on his friend.

No matter how she did not want to admit it, Ron was right. If any of the wizarding family had taken Tom Riddle into their home instead of the orphanage where he was poorly treated even after entering Hogwarts things could have turned out different. Her parents sadly weren't excluded of the sins of the wizarding world.

Her mother refuses to see Harry as nothing but a child, but didn't Harry loose the innocence of youth on the night of his parent's murder as he was afterwards thrown into a world of abuse and pain. Wasn't he supposed to be trained instead of having to pretend to lead a normal childhood? Maybe then Sirius wouldn't have died...

Shaking her head she looked out of the window. There where so many ifs and paths life could have taken but this was the path that they where thrown on too, and she would be dammed before she would allow herself to lie down and pretend that everything was alright like the rest of the wizarding world. She would fight till her last breath, she never feared dying young after coming so close to death in her first year she had caught a glimpse of the other world the few moments of peace she had experienced before Harry pulled her back made her realize that death wasn't the scariest experience you could go through but life itself is.

Her feelings for Harry had grown into admiration over the past few months. Their battle in the department of mysteries had opened her eyes further. Harry was like a phoenix, a beast that could never be mastered or controlled who would die and rise again from the ashes facing life for the fullest.

She wouldn't lie to herself that sometimes she wished that Harry could still love her. That's why she threw herself into these meaningless past relationships in the previous year. Smiling she finally felt peace settle in her heart she may never have Harry's love as a lover but watching and caring for him from afar was good enough for her for now and who knew maybe her Knight in shining armor was waiting for her right out there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron…

He watched silently as Lavender passed by him laughing and chatting with two other Gryffindor. They seemed happy and content oblivious to the world around. He smiled sadly he remembered the days where he had been naïve as well living in his house surrounded by his family safe from the outside world.

But that had all changed since he met Harry. "Harry", he sighed. His friend was a youth condemned to make up for the wizarding world mistakes and foolishness. The stupid pride, the pure blood families have their ignorance of the death and destruction around them as they choose to lie to themselves and throw their burdens on someone else.

They where fools if they thought that Harry alone could win this war even Dumbledore, even with his age and knowledge believed that Harry would defeat the Dark Lord with his current knowledge. He knew that Harry had been in surviving his confrontations with Voldemort so far, but Harry's luck might someday run out. He shuddered and remembered the prophecy. Yes, he knew about it. Ron had found Harry out of bed the night after Sirius was killed, huddled in a corner in the astronomy tower where he had confessed to Ron about the prophecy that was hunting him.

Pulling Harry into a hug he did not let go as Harry continued to cry on his shoulder. It was then where he promised that he would be by Harry's side no matter what; he would help him in his fight against the Dark Lord and try his best to protect him from the rest of the wizarding world. He had never informed Hermione of that night. It was Harry's choice to decide when he would tell the others about the prophecy.

Moving his hand through his hair he rolled his eyes. 'What a problem you had buried yourself in Ronald', he thought. Smirking he shrugged. If Harry wants to be alone he will leave him for now. He was sure a few nocks to the head will pull Harry out guilt if he ever decides to drown himself in it.

On the other hand maybe he could drag Hermione and enjoy a few snuggle in one of the compartments in the back before they reached Hogwarts. He headed toward the compartment a plan already forming in his mind on the best way to pull Hermione from the others without arising any suspicions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry

His fingers moved gently over the metal cross that had a snake coiled around it in a death grip. Turning it around he was surprised to find strange writings engraved in the back. For some reason he felt that they where familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. Placing it around his neck, he moved it under his robes hidden from view. He figured he would look it up later. With a sigh he wished he could ask Hermione's help but he wasn't prepared to let either Hermione or Ron on his secret of his past and about the shadow realm just yet.

Hearing the compartments door opened he turned to glare at who had invaded his peace and quite.

"Oh that's where the shrimps been hiding."

Jumping from his seat he pointed at the figure who was smirking back.

"You…………."

**To be continued….**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope the chapter was worth the waiting._

_Don't forget to check out my other fictions, and possibly review_

_Review and unleash your inner soul. _

_The review button awaits you_

_Thanks to all my great reader and reviewers you are the best_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks once more to my great readers and reviewers. You guys are the best._

_& a_

_Great thanks to my Beta reader for helping me in this new chapter._

_This new chapter is dedicated to all of you, thanks for supporting me all this time._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 7**

**Old friends and The Apprentice **

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Harry_

_Hearing the compartments door opened he turned to glare at who had invaded his peace and quite._

_"Oh, that's where the shrimp has been hiding."_

_Jumping from his seat he pointed at the figure who was smirking back._

_"You…………."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsk! And I thought you would have missed me by now. I am hurt" The boy said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Here I thought you would be happy to see me, considering the fact that I have been sent to protect your royal ass." Brushing his white bangs from his eyes Bakura proceeded to sit, ignoring the glaring teen that seethed with rage.

"Forget it; I thought you changed but I see you're still the same. Damn Joey for keeping this from me", Harry muttered as he settled himself back into his seat attempting to ignore the thief.

"True, I'm still my old and sexy self. Why should I change?" the thief said smirking. When Harry ignored his comment he continued snarling: "And it's not like I want to be here since school was never my thing."

"Sure… so where is Ryo? "He looked back to the door expecting for it to open again and for the white-haired Hikari to show up.

"That's none of your business!" hissed Bakura and turned scowling to look outside the window.

'Just great', Harry thought starring at his lap with a frown. 'The last thing I needed was a sexually frustrated tomb robber. Someone must really hate me out there.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that Yami met Bakura already?" Joey asked turning to Kaiba who was typing some accounts onto his laptop.

Kaiba snorted without looking up. "Probably... Bakura wouldn't pass a chance to annoy Yami after all."

Yawning the blond closed his eyes and stretched. He tilted his head back and sighed. "I suppose so." Suddenly he felt a hand under his shirt.

"Hmm, I have missed you mutt… Enough with the small talk! Bed! Now!" Pulling Joey up, Kaiba devoured his lips. Keeping his boyfriend close he pulled them toward their bedroom.

"For heavens sake, don't those two ever stop?" Malik wondered out loud as he watched Seto and Joey make out as they headed toward their room.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. The view is good" Marik answered as he wrapped his arm around his Hikari waist.

"I am getting turned on myself", he announced and started to nibble Malik's ear as he moved his hand up his shirt.

"Would you two please get a room?"

Turning around Marik growled at the intruder. His growl turned to a smirk as he watched the tri-colored haired Hikari fiddle with her dress as a blush adorned her face.

"Well, you are welcome to watch you know? You could learn a few things which you can try later with your lover boy."

Yugi grimaced. "No… thanks. I prefer to keep this…" she said while pointing at them, "out of my head."

Marik shrugged and turned back to fondling his Hikari, "You're going to be late if you don't leave soon." Malik reminded Yugi and trying to ignore Marik's hand which threat to go into his pants very soon.

"Sure, have you seen Kaiba?" Yugi said turning away from them.

"Yah, he was dragging Joey to their room, if you continue down the hall maybe you'll catch them against the wall or something." The tri-colored haired Hikari heard Malik say between gasps.

She sighed. "No, I'll see him later."

"Whatever", replied Marik, annoyed with the conversation, and pushed Malik against the wall to gain more access.

"I am surrounded by perverts", Yugi muttered and headed as far away from them as possible, mentally glad that she had placed their rooms on the same floor they were right now and as far away from her as possible. Though that didn't prevent her from walking in on them, on more occasions then she can count.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry_

After watching Bakura set out his cards on the seat. He felt boredom creep on him and turned to watch the moving scenery instead. Brief he wondered where Hermione and Ron where and regretted not having them beside him right now, even though he was sure that even Malfoy would be better company then the tomb robber with the deadly silences that surrounded him since he had hissed at Harry. He sighed and continued to try and make sense of the medallion Yugi had given him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Malfoy_

"An Apprentice? You are talking about Professor Snape, right?"

"Do you think I am laying Zabini?" A pissed looking Malfoy asked his friend.

"No man, it's just weird to think that the Professor would ever find someone he would think worthy enough to waste his time training!" the dark-skinned boy replied repulsing.

"Huh, I thought so too. But trust me that girl is no waste. Even my father was impressed with her knowledge and abilities. And as far as I know her parents are one of the purest and oldest bloodlines."

Malfoy bend forward and continued speaking confidential: "She spent the last month of the summer with us along with the professor. He was training us in this year potions."

"Wait a minute are you saying it's a girl?" Zabini stared shocked. "Wow, didn't thing the Professor had it in him" he wondered out loud snickering.

"Watch it Zabini! You know that if anything about such gossip reaches the professor and he hears you started a rumor like this, you won't live for long."

The dark-skinned Slytherin paled. "You have a point… So what's she's like?"

"She is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, and her mind outweighs that mud blood. It will be nice having her around, but too bad she won't be in our classes though it would be nice to see Granger's face when someone beats her that knows it all." He sneered.

"Hmm, so is she on the train?" He asked Malfoy hoping to take look at the girl who had caught Draco attention.

"Nah, she told me that she will be late, so we will probably see her in the castle."

"Well, it's good that Pansy was called off by the other girls. She would be snarling like a rabid mutt by down." Malfoy nodded contempt while the other laughs.

"By the way Draco…." Zabini was soon cut off as a blond blur suddenly appeared in the compartment.

"Dracoooo… sweetieee. I am so sorry for leaving you alone for so long, but Lizzie was in Paris and I was checking out the new necklace she has. Now I have to tell father to get a better one for me of course. But no worry I am here now." Pansy squealed as she threw herself at Draco and latched onto his arm.

"Ooh and you should have seen the white haired Goth at the platform this morning. He was so hot… His face had a permanent scowl on it but it made him look even better and kind of dangerous. Do you think he will end up in Slytherin, Draco? Ooh, I hope so. Of course he will. Only the best should go to our house. But don't worry Draco. No one can have my heart but you."

Zabini snickered as he watched the blonde nuzzle into Draco arm, whose face showed a pained expression.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In another compartment_

"Come on Ron, we are almost there. It's time to get dressed" Hermione grumbled as she tried to push the sleeping Ron away from her.

"OK, shish your grumpy today" he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes finding that the other guys had already left, and only Ginny, who was glaring at him, and his girlfriend were left.

"Ok, ok I am leaving" he answered back and soon left grumbling about women and PMs.

Neville who was going to see if Ron woke up or not, suddenly heard a scream and threw himself at the wall to see a flying red blur, and a pissed off Ginger staring out of the compartment after her brother.

_A few minutes later_

"Hey Hermione", Ginny asked hesitant.

Hermione who was adjusting her robes turned to look at Ginny. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well … umm no forget it, it's nothing really. I have to go find Ron." Hermione blinked as she saw a blush appearing on the youngest Weasly face before she disappeared out of the compartment.

'Hmm… maybe Ginny found someone over the summer' she thought with a smile as she adjusted her clothes and sat back down to continue reading the potion book. Hopefully this guy will be the one and not a fling like before, she was sure it wasn't Harry though. He would never be able to care for her that way.

Oh, well hopefully Ron won't hear of this anytime soon. The last thing she wanted was his constant spying to find out if Ginny hooked up again or not and if yes with who. The youngest daughter of the Weasleys seemed so much happier lately and her brother would only dim this happiness. Ron had sometimes an overprotective nature and even thought Hermione loved this side of him too, she knew how annoying he can be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry_

"Bakura, we're almost there. You better get changed. I am not letting you arriving like that" Harry said.

Bakura sighed. He was so successful in ignoring Yami so far, concentrating on daydreaming about his precious Ryo, that he almost forgot the other was even there and here the teen had to remind him.

Looking down on his attire, he wondered out loud: "What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

"What's wrong? You look like a Goth" he answered.

"So? It's not like you wear anything better Mister I-am-all-dark-and-moody-and-dressed-in-more-belts-then-what's-seemed-possible" Bakura replied with a scowl.

Yami folded his arms. "Well, do you want all the girls at Hogwarts running after you? If you want girls peeking in while you shower and leaving pink and frilly notes for you. Then be my guest! Walk into the Great Hall all black and wearing tight leather with all that jewelry. You will even have some guys after you."

Bakura gave him a nasty glare hating that Yami had a point after all. "Alright… Shoo, I'll call for you when I am done."

Harry snorted and left the compartment leaning on the wall next to the door. He closed his eyes trying to keep the surrounding noise from increasing his growing headache.

"Harry is it you…?"

Opening his eyes he blinked to clear his eyes finding himself in front of the red headed female Weasly.

"Ginny, how has it been? Sorry I didn't look for you guy I just…"

Placing a finger on his lips, "It's ok Harry. We understand you don't have to explain anything… By the way, did you know there is a new student? They say he is hot?" She asked giggling looking around hoping to see the newest source of gossip.

Amused he raised an eyebrow. Hmm… maybe he shouldn't have warned the tomb robber… After all it would have been nice seeing him hunted down by the girls for a while till he blows up and admit out loud that he is gay only to be hunted by the guys.

Locking his gaze with Ginny he was happy to see the life back in her eyes. They seemed to be much more content since the last time he saw her. They had dated at the end of last year. Not even Hermione and Ron knew about it. They had broken up a few weeks later anyway; they both agreed that it was useless to try to develop a relationship where nether of them cared about the other that way.

"Are you really ok, Ginny?"

She kept her eyes locked with his a small smile playing on her lips. "Yes. For the first time since what happened in the Chamber of Secrets I am truly content. Well… The others must be looking for me… See you at the sorting, ok?" with that she turned around and started to walk away.

Stopping suddenly she turned around to face Harry once more. "I really am ok, Harry. To tell the truth, I met someone during the summer."

He stared back in surprise but waited patiently for her to continue.

"He is really great Harry..." she said enthusiastic. "Kind and sweet and even though we only got together for a short time, he made me feel things that no one else was able to. He doesn't attend Hogwarts though. He runs a game company with his brother. But, he promised to write. I can't wait till we get to Hogwarts."

Harry wondered suddenly why he had a feeling that he knew Ginny's new found love.

"Ginny, what's the guy's name."

"Mokuba Kaiba."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hogwarts_

"Is it true, Professor Snape?" asked McGonagall.

Turning his dark eyes toward her his lips curled to a snarl as he looked back at his college.

"What's true?" he answered mockingly knowing already what the cat-animagus was asking about.

Listening to his mocking tone, she fought to control her irritation toward the head of the Slytherin house. "That you're finally getting an apprentice."

"Well, if you already know why are you wasting my time?" he answered dully and returned back to his meal, his smirk growing wider.

"Now, now there is no need to argue. It is true that Professor Snape apprentice will be joining us soon. It's a great opportunity since no Professor at Hogwarts, had taken an apprentice in the last 60 years" Professor Dumbledore answered in a tone hinting that he didn't want any arguments about it.

They all shrugged and returned back to their meals in silence waiting the arrival of this year's students. They all had one thing they agreed on: No doubt, with Snape's apprentice this year at Hogwarts would be more interesting then usual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry_

He kept staring at the same direction that Ginny had left moments ago. 'Mokuba…' he wondered surprisingly. Yami wouldn't have guessed that the teen would have ever met Ginny and enters a relationship with her. He felt himself smile. Both Kaibas where furiously loyal to the ones they cared about and he hoped that he would make Ginny happy. She truly deserved to have someone who loves her… A moment he wondered if Seto knew about this. He hadn't mentioned anything about Mokuba since the boy had left the shadow realm, after Yami had arrived, to get back to running the company while Seto stayed with them.

He shrugged and decided that Bakura had more then enough time to get dressed and it was time to go.

_**To be continued…**_

_Hope that everyone had a great new year._

_Hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well._

_Can anyone guess who Snapes' apprentice is? _

_The review button awaits your command. Review and unleash your inner soul._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks once more to my great readers and reviewers. You guys are the best. _

_& a _

_Great thanks to my Beta reader for helping me in this new chapter. _

_This new chapter is dedicated to all of you, thanks for supporting me all this time. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Mai _

Moving her blond bangs behind her ear, she turned her amethyst eyes toward her partner who had insisted on tagging along. After the small glance she ignored him again. Instead she got off her motor cycle and continued heading toward the hotel where she was supposed to meet Isis. Looking into the clear blue sky while shielding her eyes from the intense sun, she sighed. The heat was getting to her; she wondered why she ever did agree to this mission in the first place.

But her mood changed soon after thinking about the reason and a smile showed up on her face as she remembered how Yugi promising her paid vacation to Paris after this task was done. She snickered and was lost in thought as she imagined all the fashion shows she would be able to go to and all the shopping she had to do. She frowned slightly. 'Hhmm … I probably should ask Yugi for another room after this. All the new things I'm going to buy. There probably won't be enough space to store them in my current closet.'

Varon stared at Mai and cringed when he saw her smirk. He knew all to well that she was most certain thinking of the promised trip to Paris. She had been on vacation in Hawaii when Yugi had begged her to drop everything and go to Egypt. Of course the paid vacation to Paris helped to soothe matters greatly. After bringing up said reward Mai had literally jumped onto Yugi, and immediately after that ran off to pack.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Mai had snapped out of her day dreams and started moving to the hotel again. Realizing that Valon had stopped following her she turned and saw him in deep thoughts. Mai felt herself smile. She knew that he loved her, and she loved him as well even thought she didn't tell him so.

She would never forget the times when she had served Dartz and Varon had tried to keep an eye on her, even thought she continued to push him away. But deep down she knew that she was only scared to confess her feelings and just didn't know how she could do it.

Even now she was still waiting for him to make the first move; her real reason next to shopping was getting both her and Varon away from all the battles. She felt exhausted and needed to get away from it all. But she was always going to be there when they need her. They were her friends and they didn't give up on her even in her worst hours. Especially Joey had proved himself as a real good friend that time. She was not going to abandon or betray their trust ever again.

She moved to Varon and placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile as she found him blush and headed to the lobby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry _

"Hey Harry, you ok? You have been quite for quite some time now," Neville asked the dark-haired youth next to him who was playing with his food instead of eating it.

Looking up from his plate said boy shook his head. "It's nothing."

Neville didn't seem to believe him but before he could say something Ron who sat on Harry's other side heckled. "Hey guys look at the Professor's table for a sec."

Curious to why Ron asked them to do so both Harry and Neville turned to find Professor Snape staring at Professor McGonagall with a creepy grin.

"What do you think Professor Snape is smiling about?" asked Ron wearily.

"Dunno, but it probably isn't good. He is usually mad this time of the year because he didn't get the position of the DA teacher again." Neville replied as he shuddered.

Harry couldn't care at the moment to think about Snape. His thoughts drifted to the amethyst eyes he had to leave behind when coming back to school. Hearing a laugh he scowled as he watched Bakura staring at him from the Slytherin table. He watched Malfoy twitch and move further away from the tomb robber while looking at the lightly insane face nervously. His mood lifted slightly at his rival's discomfort, now if only the tomb robber would drop dead the moment would be perfect.

He heard the Weasleys twins wondering about the new professor that Dumbledore had announced to arrive in a matter of days.

He frowned and wondered where Seto was anyway. He couldn't help but snort. 'Probably locked up with Joey in their bedroom,' he thought with a small hint of jealously because he wouldn't be able to be with Yugi because she wasn't at Hogwarts. His only comfort was that at least he would have some time of peace as long as Seto was busy with his boyfriend. He smiled looking at the schedule. Their Defense against Dark Art classes was not going to start for a few days and he was free from the CEO presence for now.

Hermione watched Harry, silently wondering what was going through her friends mind. She reached under her robe and fingered an Egyptian amulet she got in the holidays, praying for the safety of her friends.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_At teacher's table _

"Dumbledore aren't you going to announce Snape's apprentice, "McGonagall asked.

"No, we will announce her with the DA professor when they arrive. I think this is enough excitement for today."

"Humph, you just don't want the students trying to figure out who my apprentice is and be scare about all the gossip which surely will start. You have no sense of adventure Albus." It took years of training in keeping his features blank from not show his displeasure in making the Gryffindor's squirm in their seats from fear because they imagine him to have a vampire as apprentice or something even more dangerous.

McGonagall couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at Professor Snape antics. She couldn't help but feel that the Professor had lightened up and in doing so to become more sadistic then ever. She resisted the urge to rub her forehead even thought she could feel on upcoming headache. She leaned back, day dreaming about the cup of tea waiting for her in her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi _

Placing the bouquet she was holding, Yugi kneeled next to the headstone and moved her fingers gently over the writing.

_Solomon Motto _

_Beloved Grandfather _

_You will always remain in our hearts _

_Thank you for showing us the way to live _

"I miss you so much Grandpa, hope you and mum are ok up there. I found Yami and this time I won't let anyone separate us again, "she said silent but confident nevertheless.

She smiled sadly and looked at the clear sky, when a sudden wind blew by. Yugi frowned. 'Seems that things are starting to move towards the end.' Glancing at the grave once more she turned around and disappeared from sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bakura _

Bakura leaned against the window watching the moon as the other inhabitants of the room slept. He had never been able to sleep with other people around, a habit since he was a tomb robber. Nightmares of his sisters and mother's death caused by the pharaoh's men haunts him till now. In ancient Egypt it was out of question anyway for a countrywide searched criminal to sleep careless while people were around. So was to let other know about the simple fact that he had nightmares which scared him and would wake him up with screams was a weakness he wouldn't admit in front of anybody, too because then he wouldn't be feared so much.

He wrapped his arms around himself and wished that Ryo was here to comfort him; his Hikari had shown him love, even though he had mentally abused him when the boy first got the millennium ring. But the ancient thief had found himself caring for the gentle youth over time, but was for some time after discovering his feelings still to afraid to get close because he feared he might die on him as well. But Ryo broke down the walls he had built over the years. He sighed and prayed to Ra to watch over his beloved Hikari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A day later _**

_Joey and Seto _

Joey watched Seto silently as he continued to pack. The blond hated that his boyfriend had to go, but they had to remain out of Voldemort sight for a while longer. He cracked his knuckles and wished he could let that snake meet his red eyes dragon. Preferably to dinner so that his black friend could get a tasty Snake-meal.

Seto watched amusingly as Joey cracked his knuckle. He felt himself smirk. The CEO was also aching for a good fight. But at least Yami would be there with him and provide him some entertainment because he would enjoy annoying the Pharaoh at school.

**_A few hours later _**

"Now this is Professor Snape, Seto," Dumbledore said as he introduced Seto to the staff.

The two men eyed each other carefully; finding a common ground they both smirked and shook each other hand in greeting.

He chuckled inwardly. 'Hmm… maybe Yugi wasn't so wrong about her idea to teach at Hogwarts after all.'

----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi_…

Yugi moved her hand through her hair adjusting it tightly in a bun before she proceeded to adjust her robe. She had arrived later then expected and was now currently outside Professor Snape classroom waiting for his permission to go in.

The class currently taking place was one of the two 1st year's. She chuckled slightly because she couldn't wait to see Yami's expression when he would find her here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To be continued…** _

_Hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well. _

_Ill try to make the next chapter longer next time. _

_The review button awaits your command. Review and unleash your inner soul. _


End file.
